Can I dream with you?
by Ike'sRoom
Summary: Shikamaru never had an excuse to talk to Kankurou and now htat he had his emotions betrayed him feeling weird and strage from his body founding his interest in Kankurou maybe more diferent than simply curiosity. He learns more of the Kabuki boy than onbody has and will knew. Contains mature themes ;) Shikamaru/Kankurou


I wanted to do something of Shikamaru and Kankurou since they're one of my favorite couple and there's too little of them unfortunately but it's cool. I'm not sure if making another part of this with Shikamaru going to Suna… probably.

Man, what are they doing? Shikamaru thought as he saw Kiba Inuzuka and his dog fighting the sand village ninja of the kabuki paint. Kankurou. How troublesome. The sand ninja always acted so conceited around them especially with Kiba since his really loud and full of pride easily push to the edge by him. But he wasn't really that bad he was always wise of what he said and do

But this time it was Kankurou who was throwing the attacks and Kiba the one dodging, and it was real he was angry and Kiba was confused as fuck. What the hell did he do that Kankurou seem so mad? He asked himself while finding a good spot to catch the puppeteer in his jutsu.

And he did, as soon as his puppet "crow" was sent to attack Kiba while he was unguarded the shadow jutsu of Shikamaru had trapped the guy and his attack.

Kiba sighed in relief and Kankurou forced himself to turn his head a little to see at his back who had stopped him though he already knew which jutsu was this one. He barely made to see eye to eye at the shadow ninja who was standing a yard away from him. He glared and screamed in frustration. No words coming from his mouth, he was very angry.

"Geez… Kiba go home, I'll talk to him" Kiba seemed between angry, confused and guilty, he wanted to say something but it seem like it only will made it worse. He nodded and pat Akamaru for them to run off. Kankurou glared at the fleeing dog-boy.

"Yeah walk away! Like the bitch you are!" He yelled clearly not carrying for his voice that was going to hurt tomorrow. Shikamaru hadn't really had talks with this guy, he couldn't clearly remember a time where they were all alone, or that they had to talk other than for a mission but he always wanted to get to know that guy, he'd been in his mind, he just looked so different and interesting. This was troublesome. "You! Let go of me in this instant!" The yells of the man where getting angrier with every struggle he made to get out of Shikamaru's trap. The shadow boy swallowed and then sighed.

"Al'right… but you had to promise to calmed down and not attack me or any other of my colleagues" Kankurou looked down and nodded slightly, Shikamaru couldn't see it but he felt how his body relaxed under his jutsu and knew that maybe he was safe after all he'd always prefer the easy way out and fighting wasn't that way. Just as he released him from my jutsu he fell to his knees to the floor. He didn't want to admit it but he was clearly tired, how wouldn't he? He'd just came from a rough mission to fight with Kiba wasting all of his little force to stand. It was maybe a rough mission… Shikamaru thought and went to sit next to Kankurou who was now laying in his back looking at the sky with an unreadable expression.

"How was the mission?" Shikamaru asked looking at the boy's body… his clothes where very dirty and in bad shape, he had cuts and bruises in his hands from fighting and in his face some cuts.

"It has nothing to do with my mission" Kankurou snapped at him, when seeing that Shikamaru was actually curious he mutter a 'fuck' and continued. "It was successful" he shrugged and tremble when trying to stand up. He almost fell back at his back if it weren't for Shikamaru's hands who grabbed him from his arm and back and pulled him up to his level.

"You want to talk about it?" Shikamaru asked removing his hands quickly from Kankurou. Kankurou looked up and then he looked down.

"He talked about my family" Kankurou let out with a groan. Shikamaru arched his brow in surprise. What a surprise? He taught. "You always talk about Kiba's family" Kankurou glared and shook his head. "Forget it" He forced himself up in one stand losing his balance Shikamaru got up and grabbed him by his collar shirt and made him stay still. Kankurou frowned and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry I didn't meant to be insensible" Shikamaru said noticing his mistake he grabbed Kankurou's arm hesitantly and put it around his shoulders to help the man walk. "It's just that you never came to me as the one who got offended by some family trash talk" Shikamaru thought of what he said. When he heard the boy laughter. It sounded so childish yet so mature. It tingled him.

"Maybe it's because we never spoke before" Shikamaru smiled. It was getting dark already, he liked walking through the village at this time, and there weren't a lot of people where they were.

"That's not true" He shook his head. "There was that time in that mission you said 'I'll go first since I know the area better and I don't want you to slow me down' and in another you said 'Don't worry I have your back', then the time your sister was lecturing me you said something like 'geez Tamari keep being a drag and you won't find a man to yell when you're older' and I said…"

"Well you clearly remember a lot of things I say for someone who doesn't know much about me" He could feel Kankurou's shivering body trying to keep up, Shikamaru slow down without him really noticing every step carrying him more than before.

"Well yeah… you've always seem interesting to me Kankurou" Shikamaru said with his usual calm tone but what was really kicking was that smile on his face, Kankurou looked at him astound and confused and Shikamaru blushed a little forcing himself not to fully blush. Awkward silence.

"Why?" Kankurou asked not looking at him. It was weird to him to hear someone say that of him. Shikamaru shrug embarrass he knew now not to say that to guys he barely talk to.

"You look… it's different, you talk different… you fight, act, are… different" you smell different, Kankurou had an unreadable look. You feel different he thought while holding him closer to him Kankurou sighed.

"I don't like people talking about my brother" his anger fill his expression "there's less since Gaara had proved himself worthy of their trust but yet their people who are so oblivious of what it had been for me…" He stopped talking and turn away. "For Gaara that it angers me and maybe some of them don't really mean as harm like Kiba… but what he said was very uncalled for" His forehead was beginning to sweat, better said his body was clearly creating a silky and thin layer of cold sweat in his body. Odd Shikamaru thought.

"I don't remember what I said to him but he said 'you're the weirder of the bunch... No! wait! that's Gaara... I wouldn't be surprised if your father and mother were also a bunch of lunatics' and there's where I lost it" He was shaking really hard and he voice was shaky in compare as before but he didn't want to cut him off. "How dare he talk of how my mother was? He didn't met her!" His voice rising in anger Kankurou was losing his stand. "We didn't get to meet are mother... I didn't get to meet her!" Kankurou shivering made him fell to the ground pushing Shikamaru to the side. The puppeteer was sick and it was clearly affecting his senses. Shikamaru ran to pick him up. "Kankurou you're sick" he checked him for some superficial cuts for sign of poison. Kankurou looked at him and smirked. "It isn't nothing like that... It probably is that I was fighting in the rain with a cold weather to frieze your lungs... I can't feel my fingers..." And with that said he loosed conscience. Shikamaru felt his body it abruptly fell to cold temperatures. He was probably was under a strange jutsu and this was the after effects. Getting sick and hypothermia. He only needed to heat up. "Man how troublesome you are" he picked him up and ran to the nearest place he thought. His house was probably the better choice since his hotel room was quite far. And if he needed medical help, his father could go get them since he wouldn't be able to carry him to lady Tsunade 'Why did they call me, this was my day off' he complain to himself.

"Shikamaru!" His surprise father call him when seeing the shivering boy he had in arms. "What happen?" He quickly ran to him and helped him with the puppeteer. "I think he got sick in his mission, I don't what to do, and do we take him to Lady Hokage" Shikaku checked the puppeteer boy going from his pulse to his symptoms. "He'll be alright take him to your room and heat him up while I'll prepare him a hot bath" Shikaku smiled. "The symptom will go out in his own there just a technique to scare the enemies with "deathly disease" it will ran out" Shikamaru nodded in relief and did as his father said.

He prepared his bed for him and stripped him from his pants and shirt. He put his weapons aside when he felt Kankurou struggle from his touch. His awake' he thought. "Relax I'm just helping you to get a bath" Kankurou wanted to complain but he just nodded and relaxed making Shikamaru smile. This guy was so interesting so beautiful.

His body was strong. Full of muscle, big and strong all along his body not too big but bigger than his, he had strong arms, strong back, strong abdomen like a man should be he thought yet his body had this delicate shape of going together every muscle connected to each other so graceful and delicate that it was almost too perfect.

"Stop staring" Kankurou forced himself to joke making a faint grin. Shikamaru was totally staring but it wasn't that weird in this situation, it was justified.

"You wish" Shikamaru said also joking, pretending that he was just looking for wounds, he did saw some bruises and bites probably from Akamaru. That dam dog'

"Shikamaru the bath it's ready" Shikaku said coming to the room and helping the boy up and into the bath.

"Sorry… for the trouble…" Kankurou said with a breathy voice that send shivers down Shikamaru's spine.

"Shut up" Shikamaru snapped quickly angry for how his body and eyes kept wanting to be near the boy at all costs. What a drag' he thought only thinking of the worse of this situation.

"Don't worry kid, it's not that big of a deal you'll be fine after some couple of hours" Kankurou stood up from himself and walked to the bath his body a little stronger for him to take his bath alone. "Call if you need something" Kankurou nodded and closed the door behind him.

It had only been a couple of minutes when Shikamaru's father came to his room abruptly waking him from his daydreaming of Kankurou's story. It was a shame he couldn't say nothing after it.

"What's wrong? Is Kankurou okay?" Shikamaru asked with a frown in his face his father sighed and closed his eyes.

"He's fine, well go and check on him" Shikamaru looked confused but nodded. Why did he need to go and check him after just a few minutes if Kankurou was feeling better?' he thought this was a drag as he stood up and walked to where Kankurou. He knocked but didn't wait for an answer when he opened the door.

"I'm coming in" He called, Kankurou didn't complain he just stared from his tub to the sealing. "Feeling better" Shikamaru was feeling weird Kankurou make him feel very immoral he wanted to make him cry in a good way pin him and make him his, to hear him beg and shake in pleasure and he could feel the urge already forming in his insides. He looked away a little heated up. I'm not gay! Why am I feeling this urge and for a ninja that I'm just acquaintance with' he said to himself.

"Will you help me?" Kankurou asked without looking away from the sealing. Shikamaru jolted at the request wondering what he wanted in such intimate place but he remain cool not wanting to look so obvious.

"Y-yes, what is it?" he cleared his throat feeling it dry all of the sudden. Kankurou then looked at him and smiled. "In my bag there's a little jar, bring it to me" Shikamaru nodded and did as he said quickly returning with the little glass jar that contain a water like liquid.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked arching a brown. Kankurou pointed to his face a few times, he sighed and with breathy voice he chuckle slightly when he notice that the shadow boy didn't get it. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Oh… your face" He replied with a seductive voice, maybe to seductive even for him and his cocky attitude. What's going on?!' Shikamaru found himself registering the sound of his voice extremely sexy.

"It's for my paint genius" Shikamaru looked at the liquid and mutter an 'oh' and Kankurou nodded to later just smile and daydream a little when he heard the container open. "Wha…"

"I'll help you" Shikamaru kneeled next to Kankurou staring at his face he grabbed a small towel and pour of the liquid into it. "Close your eyes" He whispered Kankurou blushed but did as he said. Shikamaru forced himself to not look away from his face and he did. He began with the line that when trough his eyes softly careful from not hurting him. He was curious to see him without make up, he couldn't really picture him without it. He then went to the sides of his face, cheeks.

"Hey that feels good" Kankurou mutter with a breathy voice. His chest inflate with air and exhaled it was so distracting for Shikamaru but he didn't look anymore and continued to wash his face. He went to his lips, soft and tempting he pressed the towel lightly and cleaned the paint out for exception of a small spot in his upper lip. Without thinking Shikamaru pressed his thumb on his lip and softly fade the paint out.

His face was so different without his paint on. It seemed softer yet it was so handsome and manly he had a square jaw and prominent nose, his eyes were a deep dark green very intense, it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Kankurou asked when Shikamaru's thumb left his lip, he tensed up knowing what he had done just now. C'mon Shikamaru think of something that is not embarrassing'

"Geez get over yourself it was easier with my hand..." He lied with his usual calm tone. Kankurou smirked very cocky and then got closer to Shikamaru's face, he then jolted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Shikamaru gulped but didn't lose his cool. He smiled.

"Because your naked" he admitted and got up from his place and threw a towel to a astonish Kankurou. "Get dress" he said laying a pair of PJ's I the stand.

"Shikamaru prepared your room" Shikaku said leading the doll boy to his room. "He went to announce that you were here, your siblings were worried" Kankurou smiled.

"Yeah I can only imagine"

"Are you feeling better?" Kankurou waved his hand.

"So-so I feel kind of dizzy and I feel strong chills run down my spine... I'm sort of cold" Kankurou smiled a little shy.

"That can get worse if you don't rest right away" Kankurou nodded and went to sleep. The room was empty from other than the bed, a wardrobe and a nightstand with a lamp. His things were near the bed. He was awfully tired, his room was on the other side of the house, and he was far away for him to feel privately yet secure. He lay down in his bed and looked up crossing his arms behind his head.

That guy is weird' he thought with Shikamaru's figure coming to mind. Why did he thought I'm interesting' he asked himself remembering what he said. He blushed a little. "Man... What was I thinking and why did I told him about... My mother?" He said out loud frustrated. "I clearly wasn't thinking" he then felt a shiver in is body and a wave of coldness that made him tremble.

He hugged himself and got under the covers and fell asleep.

"Kankurou!" The kabuki man woke up of the sudden catching his breath, cold sweat covering all his body and a worried Shikamaru in his face. He sighed. "Shikamaru...?" Kankurou asked in fear he had a lucid nightmare which had scared the crap out of Kankurou. "Shikamaru where are we?!" He still didn't knew he was awake. "Where is the enemy and how's Gaara?!" He voice began to break and he was getting alarm and shutting. Shikamaru looked at him surprise for his such vivid dream. He grabbed him by the face. "Shut up Kankurou!" He yell and it worked for a bit when he felt Kankurou was uneasy. "Relax it was his a dream! You're at my house... You're save" He pat Kankurou's head and caress his face in a soothing motion.

"But they could be out..." He said containing his anxiousness. This guy' Shikamaru pulled him to his chest and hugged him as tied as possible.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you" Kankurou perplex relaxed in his embrace panting and all he went back to a sick shivering Kankurou.

"It was a dream" he realized without letting go when he notice the scene over. Shikamaru gulped and nodded letting go of the puppeteer. "Thanks" He embraced himself pushing himself out of Shikamaru's arms, Shikamaru frowned at the loose of his little heat, and he wanted to warm him there.

"You're so cold" Shikamaru said grabbing the covers and putting them in around the shivering boy. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How did you know I was panicking?" He said ignoring Shikamaru's question. "Did you hear me all over your room?" He asked a little embarrassed. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well you were screaming" Kankurou was shocked, he didn't knew it was so much. "But I was outside your room, keeping an eye on you... And stuff" he blushed when seeing Kankurou's embarrass look.

"I'm sorry, I have cause nothing but inconvenience..."

"Don't worry... Besides I like having you over even if it is when you're messed up" Kankurou chuckle.

"Well then you should have me over more often" he said with his cocky grin. "Even thou I don't really know why you'll like that" he was truly confused.

"You're very interesting" Because you make me feel like there were never to beings meant to be so close like us.

"I know that... But give me a reason" Because you're a mystery wrap in an enigma different from anyone I've met.

"Well..." He blushed and looked away. "What a drag..." Because you make me want to wake up and do something so I could spend more time with you, you make me want to stop looking at clouds and look at your face, to not be lazy everyday just to keep on making you scream and moan my name licking every part of your body will be something I will never be lazy for and will would be the best in sex, fucking will be all I'll want to do and I've never really felt the urge to do it as bad as now that I fall for you. I have come to terms of it and I don't mind being gay for you.

"Shikamaru?" Kankurou smiled upon seeing his flushed and flustered face. "You don't have to beg me" he with his always grin. I want to hear more of your mother and your study, what makes you said and so angry like before and what I can do to make you feel safe and happy and maybe one day you'll feel the same for me... I could ... Well I... want…

"I want to make you love me as I do" Kankurou blushed, perplex he looked away with a frown. Shikamaru felt weird, was that a normal reaction. "You're in my mind all the time and I want to know more of you so I can dream you all the time" Kankurou turn away more. "Tell me something" Shikamaru demand nervously.

"I... Wasn't expecting a confession like that..." He still didn't turn but smiled. "When you're like that I can barely control myself" he looked at him with his smile and a little blushed. "And you've been like that since got here" he said seductively.

Shikamaru smiled and then chuckle lightly. "Was I that obvious?" Kankurou shook sarcastically.

"You kept your cool thou" Their faces were so close that it'll be stupid if they didn't kiss right now. "We should kiss" the kabuki boy said since none of them really knew what to do.

"Do you want to...?" Kankurou pushed further to a soft kiss with their lip just touching then Shikamaru opened his mouth lightly making the kiss more profound yet still soft. Kankurou's mouth felt so well in his, like it was supposed to be there. Maybe that's why the shapes for Shikamaru thought and smiled in the kiss. They part away. "What's so amusing?" The puppeteer asked a little annoyed. "I'm so happy" He then felt Kankurou's arm and felt it cold as ice.

"You're still too cold" he hugged him rubbed the cover against his skin making him feel some heat in his arms.

"You don't mind me touching you?" Shikamaru asked stopping his hands. Kankurou grabbed them with his cold hands and kissed them.

"You don't have to ask to touch me" he smirked and then softly he said. "I'm a guy I want to touch and be touch" Shikamaru swallowed and the pushed lightly and got on his waist leaning to kiss him.

"Well then you won't mind this" He kissed him deeply invading his mouth with his tongue playing with his moving and dancing together. They part away when Shikamaru sighed, the idea of Kankurou leaving in a few days made him upset, he had to wait till there was another mission.

"Can I dream with you this night?" Shikamaru whispered in his ear and then kissed his neck sending shiver through the puppeteer. Kankurou shudder and then looked at him a little anxious. Shikamaru knew he was nervous but he couldn't contain himself but he wasn't going to force him. Kankurou nodded slightly.

"I don't know If It'll... I'll be good" Kankurou confessed looking away he frowned and look at him. "And why does it have to be me?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Because I'm the one who has feel this way longer... And besides you're sick and weak" Shikamaru had a vicious smile in his face. Kankurou didn't want to look like he was nervous but it was showing he didn't know what to do to arouse a man he'd only been with one girl and they didn't went full till the end.

Shikamaru grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. "You know I'm nervous too, I haven't done anything like this... I've never really felt the urge to be with another person until you" He swallowed and looked at him. "I have no experience but I'm a guy and I know what I like to feel when I pleasure myself" that mental image of Shikamaru pleasuring himself made Kankurou's lust increase feeling twitches in his manhood. "You'll be fine... Just with you being you it's already driving me crazy to keep from take you so savagely... I can barely stop myself" Kankurou smirked with the usual expression… overconfidence was his shield.

"Then don't stop" he said in a breathy voice.

That was all that Shikamaru needed to hear, he restrained the Kabuki boys hands at each side and began to kiss passionately his neck. Kankurou bit his lip and shot his eyes. Shikamaru's hand went from his arms towards the puppeteer chest pulling his shirt over his head and his hands exploring his chest and clenching his muscle, he went to bite softly the muscles of his arms while with his hands he went from his chest to his pants.

Kankurou was struggling in maintaining his moans quiet but went he felt the hand of Shikamaru going to his groin he let out a raspy moan. Shikamaru stop his kissing and looked at him his hand still around his hard dick.

"Why are you keeping quiet?" He asked bluntly. "I want to hear more of that sounds" Kankurou laugh.

"I'm not going to scream like a girl would Shikamaru" Shikamaru sighed and pressed harder his manhood making Kankurou bit his lip.

"Not like a girl... Like a man and I want to make you be as loud as I can make you scream my name" Kankurou smiled sarcastically but it faded away when he felt Shikamaru's hand moving in a slow pace. "Don't be embarrass to be heard" Kankurou kept quiet but little sound of suppressed moans leaving his mouth was inevitable Shikamaru stopped the movement and Kankurou was annoyed by that but then he saw Shikamaru stripped from his shirt and pants staying just in his underwear. Kankurou smiled and then he passed his hand over Shikamaru's thighs.

"Hot" Kankurou smirked and Shikamaru grabbed again his hard dick and smiled.

"Not as hot as you" his slow pace was driving him crazy it was frustrating.

"Well... That I know... "Kankurou's hand clench tightly of Nara's thighs.

"Shikamaru..." He was going to ask for more speed but he saw the boy go downer till his head was at his manhood and teased it with his lips. "Hey… Shikamaru you don't have to do that… Ahh!" Shikamaru had it put in his mouth licking the tip and began to go up and down he couldn't go all the way down but he pay it off with his hands. Kankurou grabbed his hair with one hand and the other one he used to cover his mouth he did that, kissing, licking, biting and teasing until Kankurou's heavy breathing and shape was showing that he was about to come. Shikamaru stopped. He got up cleaned the precome of his lips and saw the flustered puppeteer covering his mouth and breathing deeply beneath him. He carefully got over his dick just as it were teasing his butt cheeks and own entrance. Kankurou opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru grabbing him by his hands and keeping them at the sides of his head.

"Don't contain yourself… I won't laugh" He said kissing again his arm muscles biting them without leaving marks. Kankurou chuckle and smiled.

"I'm not worried about that… only" He said and kissed Shikamaru, deep kiss pulling him down to him making the kiss deeper. "I don't want your parents finding out… what kind of guest they will think I am?" he whispered to Shikamaru in the kiss.

"What a drag… they won't hear we're on the other side of the house and we won't scream that loud… tonight" He began to move his hips feeling Kankurou's hard dick teasing his entrance. It was a smooth movement of his hips, making a circular effect emphasis on the front and back. Kankurou's eyes widen when he saw Shikamaru gasping so sexy at the feeling of his dick on his entrance it clearly didn't feet but he wanted it to go in so bad. Shikamaru's face was sexy as hell, his brows pushed almost together he opened his mouth without a sound coming out but he was so worked up he couldn't make a sound, just his shocking and breathy moans coming ever so often, his mouth dripping… he was enjoying it too much he was almost over the edge Kankurou could only imagine how it'll be when his dick was inside Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…?" he asked confused his eyes glinting with lust at the image of Shikamaru over him, he was supposed to be the one being fucked, why was Shikamaru doing this? It was because he thought he was scared? He wanted to say he was okay but the idea of being inside Shikamaru made his dick drip.

"Kankurou… haa… you like that?" he asked blushing moving faster. Kankurou nodded grabbing the shadow boy's leg and squishing them hard. "You're about to come" He said in a breathy voice.

"Let's do it now" Kankurou demanded almost making it feel like he was begging, Shikamaru chuckled cockily.

"Lend me your legs for a bit" Shikamaru said getting out of the way and pulling Kankurou's Legs over his shoulders and pressing his butt against his chest. Kankurou whimpered at the sudden movement surprised, frustrated and aroused. Shikamaru libido burnt at that sound. He fucking whimpered at it sounded so dam good he wanted to hear more.

He tricked him into believing that he was the one who was going to do the fucking and it drove Kankurou crazy and the shadow boy was smiling at it, but he was going to get payback that's for sure.

"What are you…? AHH!" Kankurou moaned when he felt Shikamaru's wet and hot tongue against his entrance. Shikamaru began to tease his entrance going in and out moving and stretching slightly the area with his tongue. Kankurou moans were quiet but they were there his mouth opened some saliva leaking from the trances and his hands not knowing what to do but to randomly grasp anything. "Shikamaru…!" he managed to mutter his eyes shot, face red and his glossy looking body squirming at the invasion. "Stop!" He said but meant otherwise. He wasn't going to stop this just because Kankurou felt a little shy, he didn't really wanted him to stop he just felt so vulnerable at this pose and so hopeless he didn't want to be seen like this and he liked Shikamaru and all but they just began to feel this that it still felt so strange to be like that with a shinobi.

It kept on going to the point that Kankurou wanted to beg him for release but he kept quiet with his low moans he just couldn't control anymore. Shikamaru stopped and pull out only to insert his index finger full, Kankurou gasped and tensed up but he quickly relaxed knowing that it'll was going to feel great. But the pain was still there and he still tensed up when feeling that burning sensation when Shikamaru's finger moved.

Shikamaru reached for a bottle on the stand without stopping and pour a little on Kankurou's entrance, he shivered but shake it off when he felt a second finger alongside the first jamming at him. It hurt as hell but it wasn't going to hurt as much as having the shadow guy's dick on him.

Kankurou's eyes widen when he felt his spot being reached by Shikamaru's fingers his voice cutting off and gasping at the feeling, it was incredible. Then Shikamaru pull out and placed his dick in position. With a grunt he slowly entered but at halfway he slammed himself in not being able to contain himself making Kankurou to let out a cry of pain and pleasure, Shikamaru mutter a sorry but Kankurou brushed it out . The feeling was overwhelming it was so tight and good, wet and hot. Kankurou cried out loud and in a breathy and lusty voice when he felt his inside clench so tightly imagining how what will happen but he quickly shot his mouth with his hands.

"Tell me if I hurt you and when it feels good"

"It-hurt-ts!" he said as quickly as he heard Shikamaru say that. The shadow boy smiled and began to move slowly moaning very raspy at every trust he made.

"Sorry but it'll get better" Shikamaru wanted this to be perfect for both so he didn't wanted to hurt him so it was slow for now. It was good.

Kankurou rapidly felt his insides heat up and getting used to the trust and as it was, the pleasure began to form in his stomach and dick. Shikamaru opened Kankurou legs at his side and placed himself better for him to also grabbed the puppeteer's dick and give it some attention with his hand.

Kankurou didn't care anymore for the sound, if Shikamaru trusted it to them not to be hear so be it. He put his left arm at his side and the other on Shikamaru's shoulder. The trust were slow and getting hotter and pleasurable when he felt it hit the very exact spot to punch him to the verge, he jolted arching his body and grasping at everything very clumsy and awkwardly.

"Faster Shikamaru!" he let out and he whimpered at the change of speed he whined his name and it was followed by lustful moans and sexy sounds and cries. Shikamaru eyes widen and he went faster and faster making those sounds louder and sexier. Kankurou struggled to keep his breathing low but he kept gasping for more air and it sounded so manly, his strong and husky voice sounded so sexy when moaning and screaming for more.

"Kankurou… ha…ah… you're all I want" the speed increased in the trusting and Shikamaru's hand in Kankurou's dick, both voices and sweat combined in one creating a husky sense of heat in the room, they weren't so loud but it was so arousing that Shikamaru couldn't believe that at least his father will notice. After all he's a ninja.

Kankurou smiled but it then was replaced by his moaning face when he felt Shikamaru trusting with all he had so savagely he loved it, he began to chant loudly 'yes' repeatedly followed by the occasionally 'Shikamaru' and then he screamed. "Shikamaru! I'm going to…" he gasped in a raspy voice while coming on Shikamaru's stomach and his with a loud moan. That was the most beautiful sound Shikamaru's ears had registered and when he felt Kankurou's inside close more against his dick he with a few more powerful trusts he came inside the puppeteer boy who was panting still spasming from the orgasm.

He let himself drop at Kankurou's side both recovering their breaths all panting and sweaty. No one said nothing till they recovered.

"Was I… good?" Kankurou looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "I know I was but let me hear you from you" Shikamaru chuckled and hugged the boy against him touching his forehead with his.

"You were magnificent!" he said oddly cheerful not a tone to be heard by the calm and cool Shikamaru Nara. Kankurou heard him astonish and happy by his smile. "Kankurou let's do this forever"

"Pfft! I second that but next time it's my turn you brat! Making me think I was going to have you!" They both chuckle and lay with each other. They kissed for a moment and dozed along Kankurou spooning the shadow boy when passed ten minutes Shikamaru almost fell asleep but got up and yawn.

"I better get a shower before we sleep" he said when he notice Kankurou was still awake. Kankurou turned to the other side and ignored him still resting his overworked body. "I'll be back do you want something?"

"Water" he demand without looking him still resting. Shikamaru smiled and kissed the man in the nose very sloppy and grabbed his pants and put them on. He closed the door after him.

Kankurou was so happy right now until he remembered how he got here and how he fought with Kiba and why was he actually angry about. The mission wasn't as good as he had said.

The simple fact of remembering the mission made Kankurou felt sad again and he got up on rested his arms on his knees and then his face there. He didn't wanted to get angry but he was getting. He didn't want to ruin this moment for Shikamaru with his sadness and he surely didn't want him to pity him.

He felt the tears forming in his eyes and he brushed them of but they kept coming more and more, he felt a not in his throat and a hole in his chest. It was the first time he felt so affected by something so trivial.

"I brought you with ice…" Shikamaru said entering the room with a glass of water and a new pair of PJ's for Kankurou also some sheets. He then saw and heard Kankurou's low sobbing into his arms covering his face. He then looked at him his face was angry and sad and his eyes sparkled with tears.

"I lied Shikamaru" he admitted with a broken voice between sobs. "I lied when I said that the mission… had nothing to do with it" and then he let out a cry and muffled his head in his arms. Shikamaru sighed and walked to him and sat at his side. He smiled and hugged him.

Shikamaru was okay, he liked to know more of Kankurou and have to know and see him like this and why he's like this. Kankurou muffled his sobs in Shikamaru's shirt.

"There was… this woman and she was the enemy she got the rolls and she didn't want to give up even thou she was one and we were five… she… fight us… she was very strong she almost would've kill my man if I wouldn't do it first… I killed her…" Kankurou whispered a little more relaxed and calmed than before.

"It was your job… that's what we do… we protect our colleagues" Kankurou smiled and he hugged harder on the boy.

"Yeah… that didn't bother me… it was when I went to inspection her cabin when I saw she had a baby boy" He hold his breath and let it out. "I have always wished I could've keep my mother longer just for me to remember her… that's been my dream I know… that if she would've stay things would have been better… and I hate it that she was gone" Shikamaru heard him and caress his hair while he talked. "And I killed her mother… that boy is going to grow up wanting his mother to be with him and hating that she's gone and all because I couldn't handle things better" Kankurou felt the urge to ran away and scream but then he felt Shikamaru's embrace him.

"It wasn't your fault… Kankurou, you have done so much for you family without your mother that it's unbelievable you're all your siblings need! Man you're so confident and strong you protect them even if you have no chance… you protected Gaara more than you should just like a mother should… and I think that's why you do it 'cause Gaara needed love and protection… You're awesome Kankurou and it' so interesting" Kankurou's eyes widen Shikamaru sighed. "You know that your mother would've been proud of you Kankurou" Kankurou felt that and he wanted to cry but he didn't he just smiled and turn to kiss Shikamaru.

"I feel better just by being with you" Kankurou sighed and remember his family, he remembered how broken their siblings were. So apart each other and it was because of them trying that they moved pass all the trouble they had. He worked hard to have the family he wanted all for the good of them. "I'll go take a shower too"

After Kankurou showered he went back to the room where Shikamaru was laying in the bed deep asleep with a low snore. Kankurou chuckled and lay next to him trying not to wake him up. This was something he would like to be part of everyday for the rest of his life.

He had a family and it was perfect but now he wanted Shikamaru to be part of his life, he wanted him to be his partner hence his family and it'll be so good.

Shikamaru opened his eyes when he felt the light striking in his face, he yawn and stretched and he blinked adjusting to the light and looked at the bed noticing that Kankurou wasn't there.

He looked disappointed and sighed, he lay down again and pushed the covers over him. 'How troublesome guy he is' he thought and closed his eyes again when he felt a sudden pull of his collar shirt. It was Kankurou he was already dressed and his paint face was on perfectly, he looked angry?

"If you tell anyone how sentimental I was last night I'll kill you" Kankurou said with a smirk. Shikamaru didn't answer he was a little confused but it brushed out when he felt Kankurou's lips on his forehead. "Good morning" he said with a sweet smile and he shoved the shadow boy back on the bed.

"How are you?" Kankurou looked at him and then up.

"I'm feeling better the symptoms passed I guess…" Kankurou looked worried but Shikamaru couldn't tell why maybe it was because he didn't want to face Shikamaru's father because he thought he knew, funny' Shikamaru smiled and got up of bed with a stretch. Shikamaru walked and hugged the ninja from his behind kissing his nape. "A little sore…" he said with a groan. Shikamaru chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked really noticing how the puppeteer was acting. "Do you regret what happened last night…"

"Of course not idiot!" Kankurou turn to him and looked down. "It's just that… this is it, I'm leaving today" Shikamaru let go of Kankurou's waist and took a step back and looked down.

"Oh yeah" Shikamaru yawned. "You're right" put his hands in his pockets and looked sleepy. "It's not like it's going to be the last time we see each other, right?"

"Well yeah but until now we never really had to talk to each other, why will that change? There will not be reasons for us to meet" Shikamaru sighed.

"That's not true… you see I'm getting higher ranks and more trust so they will give me more mission to your village if I ask and also you… you have the kazekage as brother… we can meet every day off we have…" It was going to be complicated but it was worth it.

"It'll be hard" Kankurou said. None of them said it but what they meant and knew it was that they loved each other too much to be apart for weeks. "But that's all we got" Kankurou said with a smile.

"Because weeks of missions in the others village's it sounds like a great adventure" Shikamaru grabbed Kankurou's hand. "Besides you won't let me get away from what I did to you last night will you?"

"As if you were so lucky, next you'll be chanting my name" Kankurou grabbed Shikamaru by his waist and pulled him closer.

"Kankurou… I…" Say it Shikamaru you can do it' he thought. "I…. I think I…"

"Ha-ha Shikamaru you don't have to beg" he joked and kiss him sweetly in the lips.

And that's the end of it, I love this couple and I need people to do more of it, please review and remember that English isn't my first language so sorry in advance.

And thanks for reading.


End file.
